


Unspoken

by Anxiety_Elemental



Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Letters, M/M, SHADOWLANDS SPOILERS, Wranduin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental
Summary: A series of letters from Wrathion to Stormwind’s king.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> There are no content warnings for this fic. Beware of minor Shadowlands spoilers.

_In Stormwind Keep, in the king’s personal chambers, there is a desk with a drawer protected by arcane wards. Inside, there is a modest stack of letters, the papers worn, as if opened and reread many times._

\---

To His Majesty King Anduin Wrynn,

I hope you will not immediately burn this letter. As I am sure your own champions reported, I have moved my operations to Silithus with Magni. Our goal is to fashion armaments so our champions can safely enter Ny’alotha and engage the horrors within. This is our best and only means of ending N’zoth and his corruption on Azeroth forever.

I am bound by my duty, just as you are to yours. Azeroth is wounded and I must aid in Her recovery however I can. I regret that we could not talk more while I was at the keep, though I am not sure you feel the same. My sense of duty divided us before, and I do not wish to repeat that mistake. This is why I am reaching out to you now in this manner, to begin a conversation we should have had years ago. We have both changed, and I do not want us to become strangers.

If you wish to reply to this letter, write your reply and place the envelope on your windowsill. My agents will ensure a quick and discreet delivery.

Your faithful advisor,

The Black Prince Wrathion

\---

King Wrynn,

You are not wrong for doubting my intentions. I have given you little reason to trust me, to say nothing of the uncertain times we live. You are also right to be critical of my disappearance. All I can do is try to explain what I was thinking, and hope there is still some of the empathy which I once so casually dismissed.

On Draenor, my plans unravelled quickly and brutally. Kairoz never intended to aid me in building an army that could defend Azeroth, instead chasing his own plans for power. He left me and the agents I brought with me stranded in a land we did not know, without allies or hope of return. Our resources were limited, with danger on all sides. Our only goal was survival.

When I did return to Azeroth, Her skies were already filled with Legion vessels as a result of my own failed plans. I felt ashamed and hopeless, and I hid. I am not proud of this choice.

I am sorry about your father. I have never experienced such a loss, but I know you loved him, and I cannot imagine what that grief must feel like.

When the Fourth War broke I knew I could not continue to cower when Azeroth was in such danger. I could already feel N’zoth’s influence beginning to reach out and take hold throughout the world. It became my new mission to find a way to destroy it once and for all. I researched the Old Gods, sought Titan archives, even went to Karazhan for wisdom, all in the shadow of war. When I had everything I needed, that was when I saw you again.

I do not ask for your forgiveness, only your compassion.

Your faithful advisor,

Wrathion

\---

King Wrynn,

I admit I also wondered what became of you. For a long time I had no way to know if the Iron Horde had reached Azeroth, if they had reached Stormwind. Sometimes I would imagine what you would say if you saw me then, wandering around strange forests with no plan. Such thoughts helped me get through some of the most difficult periods of my exile on Draenor.

I was surprised to hear you regarded our time at the Tavern with nostalgia, I remember vividly how painful those days were for you. I cannot deny those memories have a tranquil quality to them, compared to the uncertainty of now. It would be nice, if our most pressing worries were whether or not we would finish our game before dinner.

When this is over, I shall have to treat you to a game of jihui, a proper one this time, where we work together, as we should. I do not know when you last played, but rest assured I will remind you of the rules.

Your faithful advisor,

Wrathion

\---

King Wrynn,

It was only through you acting on your own convictions, not merely speaking them, which helped bring an end to the Fourth War. You successfully led your people through a crisis, and your collaboration with Saurfang and his resistance brought down the Banshee Queen. Your burdens are great, but you remain unbroken. I am glad to say I was wrong about what kind of king you would become.

For now, put your doubts to rest. I share your concerns about the Night Elves and Gilneas, but there is no reason to suspect they will make any kind of move while N’zoth remains an imminent threat. My expertise lies in the realm of the works of the Titans and the corruptions of the Old Gods, I fear I cannot advise as to internal political turmoil, but should you require my aid all you need to do is ask.

And do send more court gossip in your next letter. Your complaints about your nobles last time was a great distraction. Even if I am an ocean away and do not know much of the nobility of your home, I promise to be appropriately scandalized.

Your faithful advisor,

Wrathion

\---

Anduin,

We will soon venture into Ny’alotha itself. Our champions are prepared, it is now time to face the wretched creature that has sown so much destruction and misery. I do not know what horrors wait there, or what will become of me. I do not fear death, but I fear corruption, and being turned against everything I hold dear. I do not only mean Azeroth.

You are dear to me in ways I do not know how to express in only words. Should I survive this trial as myself, I would ask for a chance to speak to you, face-to-face, once again as friends. If I do not return, know that my last thoughts were of you.

Yours,

Wrathion

\---

My dear Anduin,

I have arrived back in Silithus safely. The druids and the shamans have already setup an encampment for the healers who will reside here. I am not eager to be back in this place, but duty demands I aid in the removal of the fallen Titan’s sword from Azeroth.

I am unhappy to report that in the short time it took to settle in, I find I am already longing for you again. Quite frustrating! During the day I was fine, while I could focus on the problem at hand and how to combat it. Once I settled down for the night and found myself without distraction, my mind wandered to memories of your arms around me, and felt an ache in my chest remembering how far away you are. Do you feel the same? I hope not, for the feeling is dreadful!

I know mages have magical mirrors enchanted to communicate between two points, allowing both visual and audio communication. I shall have to find a way to procure a pair, so I can see your face and hear your voice. I will be discreet, of course. Or perhaps I will not, that is up to you.

Yours,

Wrathion

\---

_There is an envelope upon the king’s desk collecting dust, the black wax seal unbroken._

\---

My agents have brought terrible news about the attack in the Shadowlands. They said you were abandoned to the Jailer’s prison and now Turalyon sits on the throne. I refuse to believe your people would consign you to eternal torment, after everything you’ve done for them. I cannot leave Silithus to check myself, too few travelers come to this place anymore to confirm the news, and the mirror no longer works.

Please answer quickly, for I am sick with worry.


End file.
